


Hand in Hand

by JThorsten



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mists of Pandaria, Post-Theramore's Fall, Pregnancy, There’s babies and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JThorsten/pseuds/JThorsten
Summary: Sequel to Step by Step. Jaina and Varian continue to explore the relationship they’re trying to build.Too bad being rulers sucks.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore & Anduin Wrynn, Jaina Proudmoore & Varian Wrynn, Jaina Proudmoore/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I’M NOT DEAD!!!! I READ ALLLLL OF YOUR LOVELY COMMENTS THEY’VE KEPT ME GOING!!
> 
> Long story short, right after i posted the end of Step by Step I was hired at a full time job, found out I was pregnant, had a very very hard pregnancy (but now I have experience!), had a healthy baby boy, and now I’m mommy to a toddler while working for a soap company during a pandemic. 
> 
> What’s free time?!
> 
> Anyways. This is a fairly bland starter chapter. I’m not great with meeting type things. 
> 
> This was also posted from my phone so I HOPE this doesn’t get butchered.

Mid afternoon was warm and clear in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. A light breeze flowed over the mountains of northern Kun Lai, lending a pleasant coolness to the summer fields. Warm golden colors painted the lush grasses, accented by pinks and reds of the surrounding trees. Even with the imposing mogu statues littered throughout the Vale, it exuded an otherworldly sense of calmness. 

The peaceful serenity was doing little to soothe the nerves of Varian Wrynn. He stood out on the terrace of the Temple of the Seven Stars, waiting with carefully guarded concern for a war meeting to convene in the next quarter hour. Every Alliance leader was to be in attendance, and there was one in particular he was anxious to see.

One month ago, Jaina Proudmoore had come to his home in Stormwind, fearful and distraught. With her came the news they’d conceived a child together after their intimacy during Winter Veil. Originally, Varian had received the information with mixed emotions. Jaina had promised she would take the necessary steps to avoid such a development. Neither of them knew the injuries she sustained during Theramore’s bombing would render her contraceptives ineffective. She’d developed an ectopic pregnancy, the scarring within her body denying her fertilized egg an unencumbered pathway to her womb. It had lodged and started growing within her fallopian tube, which ruptured when the burgeoning child outgrew its surroundings. Quick action had saved the new life, but left Jaina with the monumental task of carrying a child that hadn’t been planned.

Fortunately, once everything was explained, Varian had eagerly embraced the news. The child’s conception had been an accident, and Varian would damn himself to the darkest pits of the void before rejecting a baby he’d made with his best friend.

To his utter delight, not only had Jaina been willing to carry their child, but she’d also agreed to try a relationship between them that was more than just a deep friendship. The events that followed had been heart stopping and chaotic. Along with taking care of Anduin after nearly being crushed by Garrosh and the Divine Bell, the two rulers had gone off on a mad adventure to help the blue dragon, Kalecgos. The former Aspect had gotten himself tied to an ancient and malfunctioning Titan artifact. With Jaina’s stubborn perseverance, they’d managed to free the ailing dragon, and life seemed to settle down after that.

That had been a month ago, and Varian hadn’t seen her since. Dalaran, and the changes within it, took up the majority of Jaina’s time. What wasn’t spent there was diverted to a new Kirin Tor outpost on what the Pandaren’s called the Isle of Thunder, where the Mogu had allied with the Zandalari trolls.

Little to no communication had gone between them either, though Varian had tried. With their imposed secrecy and busy schedules, they hadn’t had the time to develop their intimacy further.

Varian had, however, found an unexpected ally in Modera. Where Jaina had been silent and reclusive, the older archmage sent Varian twice weekly reports on Jaina’s health and activities. The first few had been uplifting, easing some of the worry he felt from Jaina’s lack of contact. But as the weeks progressed, so did the nature of her condition. Jaina’s morning sickness, or as Modera described as ‘all day retching,’ had set in with brutal severity. It was made worse because Jaina had to carefully mask all of her symptoms. Her station and state of the world never allowed her to relax or drop her guard. 

Modera’s message to him the night before had been brief, but firm;

_She must rest._

Which was how Varian found himself standing outside the Temple of the Seven Stars anxiously waiting for them to arrive.

Finally, the air nearby began to hum, a warning of an incoming teleport. With a brilliant flash and a muted pop, two women appeared. Both were tall. One had silver hair bound back in a tight ponytail, Archmage Modera. The other had snow colored locks, with one shock of gold, hanging loose and shimmering in the midafternoon sunlight, Grand Magus Jaina Proudmoore. 

They walked smoothly from the landing area and made their way towards one of the several towering archways that served as entrances to the temple. Modera’s gaze swept the terrace, finding Varian with ease. Pausing, the older archmage nudged Jaina gently with her elbow and tilted her head in the king’s direction. They exchanged words Varian could not hear, but Jaina had an unhappy look on her face. Modera’s expression bordered on smug as she gestured for the large leather folio Jaina was carrying. Visibly sighing, Jaina handed it over and made her way to Varian.

The king, once certain she was following, turned and headed towards one of the many private alcoves that existed within the architecture of the temple. Much of the structures featured rectangular pillars with elegant ninety degree angles and designs. These created natural areas of open space, small, but large enough for a few people to duck into comfortably to have a private conversation.

Jaina caught up to him after he entered one of these secluded spaces. Varian waited only long enough for her to construct a privacy barrier across the entrance before he pulled her into a long overdue hug. Her first response was to stiffen, propriety and alarm setting in first before she could force herself to relax. After her arms came up to return the embrace, Varian rumbled a contented sigh to himself before kissing the top of her head. He pulled away only far enough to look at her, one large hand coming up to cup her face, his thumb lightly brushing over her cheekbone, “Let me see,” he said firmly. Even in the shaded alcove, Jaina’s eyes betrayed her physical state.

Sighing, she stepped out of his embrace while murmuring a word of power. All at once, the illusion around her dissolved away, revealing the truth. Blanching, Varian reached out to hold her by her shoulders.

“That bad, huh?” Jaina rasped.

“Light… Jaina,” Varian’s voice wavered. She was _so thin._ Dark circles colored the skin beneath her eyes, which were red from lack of sleep and repeated sickness, making them look sunken and clouded. Her hair, usually shining with a natural opalescence and iridescent pink and blue highlights, hung limp and dull down her shoulders and back. She wore a light sweater, colored in powdered blue, and a long cream colored skirt. Both hung loosely on her form. While the top was made to be somewhat roomy, Jaina practically _swam_ in the soft garment, making her appear even more gaunt and skeletal. She was not yet in the near emaciated state some of the Forsaken were in, but to Varian’s eyes, she was not far off. The only thing that kept him from believing she was terminally ill was the tiny but noticeable swell in her lower abdomen. “You should be in bed.”

Jaina rolled her eyes, “I’ve already heard this from Modera. I’ll tell you the same thing I told her. _I don’t have time,_ Varian.”

“Jaina, you’re-” he started.

“I know!” she snapped. “I don’t have the luxury of extra help. There’s too much going on. The Council is spread thin with their own duties.”

“Do they know?” Varian asked.

“No,” Jaina answered, softer this time, “and I’m not ready to tell them yet.”

“Understandable,” Varian acknowledged as his hands slid down her arms to take hers. He could feel the delicate bones beneath her skin where they rested on his palms, “They might be able to help you though.”

“Or they could throw me off the edge of the city,” Jaina muttered.

“I fruitless endeavor, you’ll slow fall to the ground while making rude gestures at them,” Varian chuckled as his thumbs massaged over the backs of her hands. “But, from what I’m seeing, relieving you of some of your duties might be wise.” 

Jaina yanked her hands away with a snarl, “Rhonin tasked me to rule Dalaran in his stead! I will not disgrace his sacrifice by dropping my duties because of… this!” She gestured angrily at herself. 

“I don’t believe Rhonin would want you to work so hard you endanger yourself and… others,” Varian said calmly.

Jaina rolled her eyes again before asking, “How’s Anduin?”

“He is well,” Varian answered, aware that she was trying to divert the conversation away from herself. “Between High Prophet Velen and the resident pandaren mistweavers, all of the injuries from his waist up are completely healed.”

“That’s good,” relief was plain on her face. “I take it they’re procrastinating on his legs to keep him resting a bit longer?”

“That’s part of it,” Varian said. “I did drop hints about prolonging the healing to keep him away from any further misadventures for a while. There is some truth to the extended time though. His left femur was broken in three places. One fracture runs across the upper growth plate.” Jaina grimaced, understanding the dangers surrounding such an injury. 

Leg bones grew, not from the center out, but from near the joints in the form of growth plates. These plates created new cartilage that slowly hardens into bone over time. Damaging these growth plates could stunt or cause Anduin’s growth to be uneven in his legs. With him entering the period of his life where he would grow the most, the need to make sure his bones mended correctly was crucial.

“He’s become a bit of a rolling demon since they gave him a wheelchair,” Varian chuckled, remembering how excited Anduin had become at the ability to move around on his own again. Shaking his head, Varian turned back to the topic at hand, “But Anduin isn’t what I’m concerned about right now. You can’t overwork yourself like this.”

“I’m not-” she started again, only to halt with a grimace as the color suddenly drained from her face. Jaina swayed precariously, making Varian reach out to stead her once more. She smacked his hand away, a painful moan breaking his heart as she chose to lean against the wall for support while she fought back a debilitating wave of nausea. Jaina’s stomach dry heaved violently, pulling another aching moan from her lips. Tears glistened at the corners of her eyes as she trembled and panted against the wall. Varian reached out another supportive hand, only to have her hiss sharply, _“Don’t. Touch. Me.”_

“I just want to help you,” Varian said softly.

“You _can’t_ help me right now!”Jaina spat, eyes downcast towards the floor. Taking a deep breath, she let it out shakily before looking at him, “I won’t lie, when I said I would do this, I didn’t quite know what I was getting myself into. And… while we’re still keeping this from the world, I have to do this on my own.”

“No, you don’t Jaina,” Varian started again.

“What exactly can you do for me right now?” Jaina asked sharply.

“Take notes for you at the meeting so you can get some sleep, at the very least,” he answered. “I’m sure Modera can do the same.” He wanted to send her to healers, or have healers sent to her! She needed rest and care! Not running herself ragged with a plethora of obligations.

“That’s not her responsibility,” she told him. “We both have our tasks here today. Modera’s been sympathetic enough to pick up my slack insofar as activities with the Kirin Tor Offensive. I can’t dump her with this entire meeting too.” Jaina looked up as a bell chimed, signalling the time. “Come on, it’s about to start.” With a gesture and a whirl of arcane energy, her illusion was back in place, making her look healthy and whole, if a little tired. Before turning away, she graced him with a small, amenable smile, “I promise, once the meeting is over, I will rest, Varian. Is the room I used before still available in your suite? Or do I need to find another?”

“It’s always available for you, love,” Varian answered.

“Thank you,” Jaina sighed, for a brief moment looking a little more relaxed. Then she squared her shoulders, nodded once in a brisk farewell, and left the alcove.

Varian was left behind, at a loss for words. It had been his and Modera’s hope to dissuade Jaina from attending the meeting today so she could get some desperately needed rest. Some pushback had been expected, but not flat out refusal.

All he wanted to do was help her.

Sighing, Varian counted to thirty before leaving the alcove and making his way to the conference room.

With the summit meeting held in Pandaria, it was held in true Pandaren style. Much of the room was taken up by a large oval shaped table. Along with the usual personal settings of pads of paper and copious amounts of writing utensils, hearty snacks and drinks were also scattered out over the table. Varian found this particular touch rather charming. Meetings such as these tended to be dry and boring. Snacks broke up the monotony.

The Alliance leaders filed into the meeting room and took seats in a relatively acceptable time frame. Varian ended up at one of the far ends of the table, with Genn sitting to his left, while Mekkatorque sat to his right. Tyrande sat on Genn’s otherside, and Velen sat to her left. Muradin sat on the other side of Mekkatorque, and Archmage Modera sat to his right. 

For better, or worse, Jaina sat directly opposite Varian on the other side of the table. He flashed her a quick smile, hardly more than a twitch to the corner of his mouth. She acknowledged it with a brief nod before taking her seat. Varian watched, with some amusement, as Modera slowly and purposefully started piling snack items on top of one of Jaina’s notebooks with her magic. Watching with a bored expression, Jaina waited until the pile fell over before she magically returned the snacks to their trays and poured herself a glass of water. 

Finished watching their antics, Varian began observing the rest of the table. The most noticeable was the ancient draenei sitting to Jaina’s right. High Prophet Velen had been a regular visitor during Anduin’s healing process. The leader of the draenei had also been watching the two archmages as he’d taken his seat, but he now regarded Jaina with a puzzled expression. Eyes narrowed, Velen tilted his head in curiosity before averting his gaze out over the table.

A daunting thought occured to Varian. While he had no affinity for the arcane whatsoever, the king knew other people did, even if they didn’t practice magecraft themselves. Anduin could sense spellwork in play if it was nearby, or if larger workings were being held farther away.

Could Velen sense Jaina’s illusion?

Then a far worse thought crossed his mind.

Could Velen sense Jaina’s _condition?_ There were plenty of people in the world who had a sixth sense for pregnancy. There was no rhyme or reason, they just _knew._ Wyll had known Tiffin was pregnant with Anduin even before Tiffin found out. 

With healers, Varian was less surprised. Many of them were attuned to life energy in all its forms. Could they sense a new life or a separate energy from another? Suppressing a frown, Varian filed the thought of how to broach the topic with the Velen away for later.

Hurried footsteps pulled his attention away from his musings. Looking towards the door, he found Aysa Cloudsinger entering with a slightly embarrassed look on her face. The pandaren was still getting accustomed to representing her people as a leader. 

“Please excuse my tardiness,” she apologized softly as she looked around for a spare seat. Gelbin waved kindly from his place where there was an empty chair next to him. 

Once she was seated the meeting proceeded. Much of the initial start was their standing on the Pandarian mainland. Outposts and strongholds were doing well enough with only occasional skirmishes with the Horde. More often, their troops were set upon by the strange manifestations known as the Sha. They appeared in the presence of strong negative emotion, a common occurrence during war time. 

Once queries and discussion over mainland issues had been covered, the subject moved to a far newer involvement, the Isle of Thunder and its looming threat, Lei Shen.

Zandalari trolls had succeeded in resurrecting the dreaded ancient ruler of Pandaria. Known as the Thunder King for his unexpected defeat of the Keeper Ra-den, Emperor Lei Shen had been the first ruler of the mogu people under a united banner. His reign had been malicious and cruel. Any race other than the mogu had been deemed inferior and enslaved. 

Modera stood from her seat to report the details regarding the Isle of Thunder. Beside her, Jaina conjured a complex illusionary map of the island in miniature that situated itself over the center of the table. “The Horde, it’s forces mainly sin’dorei, are calling themselves the Sunreaver Onslaught, and have established a small stronghold on the Northwestern part of the island. Dawnseeker Promontory.” The island map dutifully zoomed into the specified area. “The Kirin Tor Offensive has managed to secure a small island on the south eastern side, the Violet Rise.” The map moved to the labeled site, “Nothing else we’ve found on the mainland is as easily defendable. Unfortunately, we aren’t far from the Saurilisk CessPits. Whenever the wind shifts we are gifted with its...pungent aroma.” Both Jaina and Modera looked ill. “We’re working on enhancing our shields to filter it out.”

The map reoriented itself on a wider view of most of the island, “Both our forces and the Horde have done considerable damage to the outlying Zandalari posts, but direct action towards the Throne of Thunder is slow. Skirmishes between our two factions happen daily, slowing our progress.”

“Do we have any idea what’s on the other side o’ their fortifications?” Muradin asked. 

“Yes,” Modera nodded, “We’ve managed to slip agents beyond their perimeter.” The map moved to the massive palace taking up the majority of the north eastern part of the island, “The eastern courtyard holds the harbor and the major Zandalari encampments.Supplies are flowing through this area. Food, armor, weapons, etc.” With a sigh, she added. “They have enchanted living statues and ceremonial masks that act as guardians, making it difficult for our agents to move about freely.”

The map moved again, this time to the western side of the courtyard, “We’ve dubbed this area the Dino Pens. I don’t know what they do on that island of theirs, but they breed dinosaurs larger than any of us believe could exist. Some of them are so large they may be able to give an Aspect a run for its money. Between the dinosaurs, the enchanted statues, and patrolling masks, the front of the palace is so heavily fortified there is no way for us to move as we are.”

Modera sat down after that, signaling the end of her presentation. 

Varian studied the map after it reset to the overview position, “What is that area in the center of the island?”

“Diremoore,” Jaina answered, “At one time it was some kind of amphitheater dedicated to dueling and other types of entertainment. Now it’s just a sinking pit of mud and sand. It isn’t stable enough for any kind of fortification.”

“A pity, havin’ a large stronghold such as that in the center o’the island woulda been an advantage,” Muradin lamented. 

“A waste of resources,” Tyrande interjected. “It’s surrounded on all sides by open roads. More often than not we would be fighting to maintain control of such a position.”

Varian sighed, agreeing with Tyrande’s assessment. “There are no other locations for possible fortifications?”

“Other than small scouting camps, no,” Modera confirmed.

Gritting his teeth, Varian continued, “What is the likelihood of a joint effort with the Horde to get through them?”

The table sat in silence, each leader staring at him with expressions ranging from surprise to outright fury.

“Meaning no disrespect, King Wrynn,” Velen spoke first, “but I was under the impression that we were not currently on good terms with the Horde.”

“We are not,” Varian nodded as he set his elbows on the table and clasped his finger together. “But over the last several years, when circumstances far outweighed the grievances between factions, the Horde and the Alliance have come together to vanquish foes too great for us to conquer separately.” He paused to look at papers with his own intelligence reports and various notes, “I am wondering if we may again be facing one of those times.”

“You believe this Thunder King may pose an equal threat to that of the Lich King? Or Deathwing?” Gelbin asked.

“Not to all of Azeroth, not yet at least,” Modera piped up, “But he could certainly take down much of Pandaria in his current state. There’s no telling what type of power he might obtain if he manages to conquer the continent.”

“Better to cauterize a wound now instead of letting it bleed and fester,” Velen nodded. 

“Here here,” Gelbin thumped the tabletop with a fist in agreement. 

“You’re not truly suggesting we work together with those traitorous fiends,” Jaina hissed sharply as she stood from her seat, “We would make it to the palace gates only to have them stab us in the backs!”

“I must agree with the Grand Magus,” Tyrande said, but she kept her voice low and neutral. “The subterfuge with the Divine Bell proves they cannot be trusted.” 

“I agree as well,” Genn growled shortly. 

“While Ah agree those loyal t’Hellscream canna be trusted,” Muradin chimed in, “We canna deny the fact that much o’ the Horde is becoming divided. Hellscream’s usin’ and discarding people like they’re trash. Tis hard ta keep yer people’s loyalty when yer usin’ em for canon fodder.”

“Muradin is correct,” Varian nodded.

“That’s _no excuse_ for what they’ve done!” Jaina snapped. 

“No, it’s not,” Varian replied calmly, but inwardly he was reeling. Was this how _he’d_ behaved not so long ago? Is this what Jaina had to face at any mere mention of cooperation with the Horde? “It was only a suggestion. There is the Shado-pan to consider as well. I know they have many of their operatives on the island.”

“Yes,” Modera nodded as she watched Jaina stiffly sit back down. “With their abilities, they are far more mobile within the troll compound around the palace. I believe we may be able to further our foothold on the island if we can convince them to work with us.”

“Likelihood?” Varian asked. 

“Fair. The Thunder King ranks as one of the bloodiest and most tyrannical rulers in Pandaren history,” Jaina answered. “There is a very good chance the Shado-pan will use whatever means necessary to make sure he doesn’t have a second tenure.”

“If that’s our best course of action, I say we take it,” Genn rumbled. 

“Agreed, can the Kirin Tor make the arrangements?” Varian asked. 

“We’ll get started immediately,” Modera answered as Jaina shut her eyes with a nod. 

“Excellent, does anyone else have anything pressing to discuss?” Varian asked. He received a room full of negatives and officially ended the meeting. 

Jaina made a polite but hasty retreat out the door, and though he longed to follow her, Varian remained behind. Muradin and Genn approaching for individual discussion. All he could do was pray she was doing as she promised and heading to their suite to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two should be coming soon! Leave a comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
